Hi Boss
by SPT
Summary: At least this time he didn't have to go all the way down to the jail to bail his wayward agent out of trouble.


**Title: Hi Boss**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's amazing characters- you know the rest.**

**Summary: At least he didn't have to go all the way down to the jail to get his wayward agent out of trouble this time. Please read and review.**

* * *

"Gibbs!"

There was a palpable silence on the other end of the line following the irritated bark, "Ah, is this Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Hadn't he just said that? Gibbs dropped his sanding block onto the workbench knowing he wasn't going to get anymore work done on the boat tonight; this obviously wasn't a social call. "Yeah."

"Ah, right. I ah have a man here, says he's one of your team, a- ah Anthony DiNozzo?"

His head followed the sanding block onto the workbench; what in the hell had his Senior Agent gotten himself into now. A growl of frustration rumbled from his throat, "and?"

"Oh, we're going to need you to come get him; he was involved in an altercation here. Ah, sorry sir, I have him outside Phinnagin's Pub." The obviously fluster patrolman babbled on," well, normally we'd just throw him in the drunk tank to sleep it off- wasn't really any harm done- except, well… I don't think he's actually drunk."

Gibbs slammed the phone shut; he really didn't want to hear anymore. Although trouble seemed to follow DiNozzo like a lost puppy, it was rare for him to get himself into this type of trouble. He resigned himself to another night of no sleep as he took in the clock hands that proudly declared 0218; damn good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

The dark green Dodge Charger pulled into the parking lot of Phinnagin's with its driver's usual defensive technique- the car had been an impulse buy shortly after the agency switched to the newer model. He loved that car almost as much as DiNozzo loved his corvette; didn't mean he was going to stop giving Tony a hard time about how much he babied the classic car though.

He spotted DiNozzo leaning against the trunk of a black and white chatting it up with a young patrolman. Tony was obviously in the middle of recounting one of his more humorous escapades from his years in law enforcement; Gibbs held back, watching as his agent gestured wildly, obviously at the climax of the story. DiNozzo had a fairly nasty split in his lower lip and even from a distance Jethro could tell that his right eye was starting to swell. He glanced to the other side of the parking lot where a small group gathered around another patrol car; he raised an eyebrow upon seeing a familiar face amidst the assembly. He dragged his eyes away and continued to move toward his wayward agent; smirking when he was finally spotted by Tony and the younger man visibly paled.

DiNozzo covered his momentary show of nervousness with a grin wide enough to re-split his lip. "Hey Boss, nice of you to join the party."

The resulting glare had the cluster of patrolmen surrounding his agent running for their lives.

"Guess you're kinda pissed about being called out here in the middle of the night, huh?" He continued without waiting for a response, "I know it sounds cliché, but they were asking for it and I did give them fair warning."

Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow.

Tony turned his one, unswollen eye toward Gibbs- pleading for him to understand. "Boss, they were saying things about Abby."

Gibbs stared at his agent long and hard. "Go get in the car Tony." He winced when his anger at the situation laced into his command; and then again at the look of unadulterated hurt on DiNozzo's face. "Tony… FBI?"

The younger man gave a small, sheepish nod.

Jethro rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Ya did good, Tony, ya did good."

Gibbs watched DiNozzo settle into the passenger seat of his car before whirling on his heel and marching toward the group on the other side of the parking lot. Truth be told he was proud of Tony, standing up for his family; and there was no doubt that the team was the only real family Tony had ever been a part of. Still, Tony was too damn smart to be getting into bar fights.

Standing amidst the other group, Tobias Fornell eyed two of the FBI's junior agents- and if they kept up this type of behavior, they'd be junior agents for a very long time. They'd not only lost- to DiNozzo of all people, they'd gotten their asses handed to them. He had to admire Tony's style though; the kid had done a lot of damage, but none of it more serious than some bruises they'd be feeling for a couple of weeks to come.

Except that right now he was busy wishing that his glare was half as effective as Gibbs's seemed to be, "He just _came_ at you?"

Murphy nodded convincingly, "yes sir. One minute we were just standing there talking and the next he nearly takes Danny's head off."

Daniel "Danny" Collins managed a mumbled affirmative without removing the ice pack from his grossly swollen jaw.

Fornell didn't believe them for a second, but he wasn't about to let DiNozzo off the hook either. Fortunately for him, Gibbs was headed his way apparently harboring the same thoughts.

"Jethro."

"Tobias," Gibbs greeted in return without the least bit of warmth. In fact, the venom lacing his words had everyone except the three FBI agents hurrying to find somewhere else to be.

"You going to punish your boy for this?" Fornell asked, waving in the general direction of his injured agents.

"Nope, don't think he needs to be."

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "Really and why's that?"

"You ask them what they said about Abby? Or why they taunted DiNozzo when he told them to knock it off?"

"Murphy, Collins, my car. NOW!" Fornell held the former Marine's eye contact even as he barked at his agents. "I'll take care of them Jethro."

Gibbs finally allowed a small smile for his friend, "I know you will."

Fornell quickly caught up with his two hobbling agents. Taking a page from Gibbs's book, he smacked both of them upside the head- hard, not caring that they both had concussions. "You two are bigger idiots than even I realized; you don't say those types of things about anyone, especially someone who works for a sister agency. In one night you've managed to get your asses kicked and destroy your careers… good work."

Murphy hung his head, "guess we should just be glad we didn't say it in front of Gibbs."

"No he probably would have only killed your careers."

**Gotta love the pointless fluff, thanks for reading!**


End file.
